


Bunny

by GuiltyPleasure1234



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Animal costumes, Crush at First Sight, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, Woops, t rating for swearing, wooseok is not a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyPleasure1234/pseuds/GuiltyPleasure1234
Summary: Wooseok didn't realize he had a thing for cute boys dressed like bunnies until he was dragged by his roommate to Woops—the new concept café on Hongdae. Down the rabbit hole he goes.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Challenge #7 — Mix It Up





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, Woops did a number on me. I'm really proud of Seungyoun! ♡ Enjoy this short fluffy thing~

Wooseok never thought that he’d be into cute boys dressed like bunnies.

But alas, here he is, diligently patronizing Woops—the concept café on Hongdae that opened a month ago—stealing glances at _one_ bunny in particular.

The beginning of the end (of Wooseok’s unbothered life) started two weeks ago when Lee Hangyul—his roommate and best friend, his perpetual pain in the ass, agent of chaos—convinced him to check out the new café for its ‘super unique, super cool’ concept. Hyung will loveeee it, the brat had said.

But Lee fucking Hangyul failed to mention the cute server wearing a huge bunny head suit, his precious face framed by fluffy white fur, bunny ears stood proudly and obnoxiously, swaying as he walked. The moment he stepped in, Wooseok was never the same again. He excused himself to the bathroom and walked out the front door, turning left on an alley and screamed into a trashcan.

He found bunny boy on social media that night and down the rabbit hole he went. Cho Seungyoun. 21 years old. Photography major at Yonsei University. Seungyoun’s uncle is the owner of Woops and he is helping out part-time.

“Are you gonna do anything about it or are you just blowing through your pay checks like an idiot? Their drinks suck—"

Wooseok slaps a hand over Hangyul’s tactless mouth before they get removed from the establishment.

“—and overpriced, too!” Hangyul mumbles into his hand and Wooseok cringes at the feel of spit.

“Shut up. Whose fault is it?”

Wooseok doesn’t know what has gotten into him. He isn’t one to pine after boys like a loser.

“Uhhh, not mine.” Hangyul shrugs, “did I ask you to be this whipped?”

“Well, I didn’t ask for it either!”

“Damn,” his roommate leans back, “never took you for a furry.”

Now, this is the part where Wooseok should note that he is, indeed, not a furry. At least, he doesn’t think. Last Spring, Yohan dragged him to FurFest in Seoul for god knows why and he ended up having nightmares about speaking cows for weeks on end. Not to yuck someone’s yum, but Wooseok cannot imagine himself being attracted to grown adults taking on animal features and mannerisms. Bunny ears, though, seem to be a different story. Or perhaps, one _specific_ person in bunny ears seems to be the exception.

“Are you ready to order?” Seungyoun appears by their side, bright starry eyes blinking down at him, “Wooseokie?” After coming every day for two weeks, they are now on nick name basis: _Wooseokie, would you like your receipt? No thanks, Seungyounie, I’ll see you tomorrow~_

“Uh, yeah, peppermint mocha for me and iced americano for this guy right here,” Wooseok points his chin at a grumpy-looking Hangyul.

“Coming right up!” Seungyoun does a… wiggle dance (?), spins in place, recites some script about rainbows and magic. Hangyul’s eyes twitch while Wooseok is busy staring at Seungyoun’s pouty lips, even as the boy walks behind the counter to make their drinks.

“So, are we asking bunny out on a date or…?”

“ _We_ are not doing anything. _I_ have tried everything, and nothing worked!”

Wooseok dares a longing glance at Seungyoun, whose brows furrow in concentration as he tries not to mess up the whipped cream.

“I followed all of his social media, liked a suspicious number of posts—including one from 5 whole months ago—no follow-backs!”

“…You call _that_ flirting?”

“That’s not all! The first time I got him as a server, not the other dude in the raccoon outfit or the monkey who snorts when he laughs, the bunny! The first time he served me drinks, I called him ‘cute.’ And guess what?”

“…What?”

“He said ‘aw, thank you! the outfit is so cute, right?’” Wooseok massages his forehead for emphasis, “no, my dude, I meant _you_!”

“Huh. Well, I could see how that could go right over someone’s head. Try something a bit more, uh, direct.”

When Wooseok doesn’t say anything in return and just tears his napkins into tiny pieces, Hangyul gasps, “oh god… there was more, wasn't there?”

“I don’t know, Hangyul. I think this is his way of saying he’s not interested. I should just give up. I might be making him uncomfortable showing up at his workplace like a stalker…”

“So you did do something else!”

“I… may or may not have been slipping him my phone number. When I sign the business copy of the receipt.”

“You didn’t!!”

Wooseok groans. He should stop camping at Woops and move on with his life. He’ll hopefully go back to a simpler time when his heart didn’t seize at the thought of a certain boy.

“Thanks, Wooseokie! Do you want your copy of the receipt today?”

“No, I’m good, thank you.” Wooseok takes one last look at Seungyoun. His chest feels tight.

“Well, have a good one then. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Actually… I don’t think I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah… I won’t be back again.”

Seungyoun looks torn for some reasons. Wooseok must be imagining the way the boy’s eyes seem to have turned glossy. He shoots Seungyoun a tight-lipped smile before walking out the door.

He hates that he feels this heartbroken just because someone he likes didn’t look his way. With hands in his pockets, Wooseok lets out a big sigh. Goodbye, Seungyou—

“Wait! Wait!” Behind him, Seungyoun is sprinting down the pavement, bunny ears whipping from side to side. When he reaches Wooseok, he folds over to catch his breath.

“I would hate myself to death if I don’t do this, so, please excuse me—” Seungyoun glances nervously, picking at his cargo shorts. How does someone so big look so small?

“Would you go out on a date with me?”

_Wait, what?_

“I’ve been meaning to slip you my phone number since the first time I talked to you.”

_What in the actual fuck?_

“Too bad you never wanted your copy of the receipt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are super appreciated. ♡ Feel free to come say hi on twitter or curiouscat @purplepastiche1!


End file.
